New Year, New Relationship
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Set after my "A Christmas Story". After that night that neither will forget, Michael and Miley have a decision to make, and it came just as a New Year comes in.


**AN: With this one shot of a story, we go into the New Year. See you all in 2011!**

**NEW YEAR, NEW RELATIONSHIPS**

Miley didn't know what to do. She was pacing back and forth in her room that she shared with her best friend, Lilly, whom she was waiting on to return home because she had to tell her something that was really, really big. What happened? Well, while they were flying back from a performance in Tennessee, they were sidetracked when an impending storm forced the two to land in Michael's hometown of St. Louis Missouri, where Miley met Michael's niece Lori Ann, his sister Marie, and his grandmother Rachel. She was welcome there with open arms, but that was not all. She saw all of the normal hang outs that Michael had when he lived out there, and even where he went to school before he moved to Malibu.

Then the fun little detour took a unpredicted turn. Miley soon found out what happened when he was three while he lived in Jennings. See, one day while he and his mother were out in the yard, doing some gardening, Michael and his mother were shot. His mother was killed instantly. Even though Michael was hit in the head, he survived, but the bullet remained in his head, and that alone was going to take his life sometime in the future.

For some strange reason, Miley began to think about Michael in a way that made her think that there was something more to their friendship, maybe a possible romance. This made sense, because they have been friends ever since they met each other a year or so earlier. She always thought of him as handsome, attractive and big hearted. What really attracted her to Michael was his long blonde hair. She just hoped that she was going to make the right decision.

Then came Christmas Eve night. After the party that she and Michael attended, and the 'blessing' that night that she got from his grandmother Rachel, they returned to his sister's home, and began to enjoy the quiet evening alone together. On a impulse that she is still debating to this day, she invited him to share the bed that she was sleeping in. Then one thing led to another, and that led to them having sex. That was the best thing that she felt in her life, but as she sat on her bed, looking out of the window, she wondered if a night of passion ruined a really great friendship that she once had...

* * *

Well, it wasn't long before Lilly got home. The minute that she made her way towards the room that she shared with Miley, she got pulled in by Miley, and her friend looked as if she had something on her mind.

"Okay, what is it?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Okay," Miley said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "As you know, me and Michael were trapped in St. Louis during that big snowstorm."

"Yeah." Lilly said, motioning for her friend to continue.

"Well, something happened while we were there." Miley said nervously.

"Really? What?" Lilly said, eager to hear what Miley was going to say next.

"Well, me and Michael..." Miley mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry?" Lilly stated.

"Michael and I..." Miley mumbled again.

"Miley, spit it out!" Lilly yelled.

"Michael and I had sex." Miley said in a whisper, but it was clear that Lilly had hear her. Her shocked and blown expression said it all.

"You WHAT!" Lilly screamed at the top of her lungs. Miley threw herself on her bed, and just stared at the ceiling.

"It Just happened." Miley explained. "We were in the basement of his sister's home, and I invited him to share the bed with me. Then he kissed me when he thought I was asleep, and I kissed him back. Then one thing led to another, and we ended up having sex."

"So, what did you tell him after you guys did it?" Lilly asked her.

"Well, I told him that I would be his girlfriend, and we did it again." Miley said, throwing a pillow over her face.

"Wow. What are you going to tell him at the New Year's Party?" Lilly asked her.

"I don't know." Miley moaned. "I really care about him, but it would destroy him if I ended this badly."

"Then don't." Lilly said in a simple way. "If you think about it, Michael might be the perfect guy for you. He knows all about you, and from what Oliver tells me, Michael thinks the same way."

"Really?" Miley asked hopefully.

"Really." Lilly assured her. "Come on, we have a party to get ready for."

Miley smiled, but she knew what she was going to do had to be done the right way, because if she doesn't do it right, she might lose the best thing that has ever happened to her.

* * *

The New Year's Party was in full swing. Oliver and Lilly were talking to their friends in the corner, and Melody was busy making out with Jackson in the corner. Miley just shook her head, and scanned the room for Michael. She soon found him, walking up the stairs. Miley followed him, determined to talk to her friend.

* * *

Michael took a seat on his bed, and sighed. He was wondering why Miley was avoiding him ever since they got back. After what they did on Christmas Eve, there was no way that they could ever go back to being friends, and why would he want to? He absolutely loved her, and he prayed that she would feel the same way.

"God, what have I done." Michael said to himself.

"Michael?" Miley asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Michael told her. Miley entered, but stood at the door as a nervous air swept the room.

"Miley, do you regret what happened between us?" Michael asked her, breaking the silence.

"No. I don't." Miley said. "That was the greatest night that has ever happened to me, and I am really grateful that it was with you."

"I am too." Michael smiled as Miley came over and took a seat right next to him.

"So, where do we go from here?" Miley asked him. Michael smiled as he noticed that this was a new year.

"Well, as long as you are with me, I think that we can only go up from here." Michael said giving her a light kiss.

Miley just smiled, and returned the kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: I want to wish everyone a Happy and safe New Year! Onto 2011!**


End file.
